


Trans Green Man

by Rinaling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Parenting, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling
Summary: "Get out.""What?""Get out. Take your shit and leave. I don't want some-, some transfreakin my house!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 314





	Trans Green Man

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i did this after an entire stupid day of misgendering and decided to project onto a green block man 
> 
> have fun reading this train wreck :)
> 
> Beta read by Reddie_Bubb

It started off small. He would occasionally wear something less feminine, would cut his hair shorter than usual. They always noticed, but never seemed to care. He never claimed to be anything, so it wasn't an problem to them. As long as he didn't ruin their image, he was fine. It wasn't an issue to his parents. Not to them.

He got bolder as the years progressed. Wore clothes they didn't approve of, cut his hair short, short enough that with a little bit of managing, he'd pass for a guy. He remembers purging his closet with George, then bringing the clothes to Sapnap so they could watch the articles burn. He remembers kissing them after it, so hard none of them could breathe at the end. It was his act of rebellion. His freedom. He didn't have to wear the clothes, didn't have to act the part. They weren't happy with that. They were furious. His father had screamed himself raw, face similar to that of a ripe tomato. His mother had only fixed him with a disappointed and disgusted look. 

There were nights when the yelling became too much, when he couldn't handle it, and he'd sneak out his bedroom window, running to Sapnap's house in the dead of night for comfort. He'd always be awake, and he'd let him in, always let him bury his face in his chest. His perfectly flat chest. Envy twisted in his gut.

Then came the day everything went to shit. The prior few weeks had been going good, nearly no yelling, no insults hurled towards his face. He let his guard down. Let himself believe they'd be okay with him. 

He was wrong.

It was two words that made his life hell. Two words, one contraction. 

"I'm trans."

To say his parents were angry was an understatement. There was more hatred in their eyes than he'd ever seen. The air was thick. Nearly suffocating. He wanted to choke on it, if only to escape the scrutiny of their glares. Another two words made everything so much worse.

"Get out."

"What?" 

"Get out. Take your shit and leave. I don't want some-, some trans _freak_ in my house!"

His father was standing now, looming over him. You could nearly see the smoke billowing from his ears, the froth foaming at his mouth. He couldn't look him in the eyes, instead casting his eyes down, meeting his mother's. She didn't seem angry, not really. It was disappointment more than anything else. Disappointment that he couldn't be the perfect daughter she wanted him to be. It swam in her eyes, and the unsaid words were nearly deafening, more than the shouting. 

I'm disappointed in you.

His mother's eyes widened and suddenly he was on the ground, ears ringing and cheek stinging. His father's chest was heaving, hand still raised. 

"I said, 'Get. Out.'"

He scrambled to his feet, running to his room before he met another blow. His schoolbag was hanging on his desk chair and he grabbed it, along with a spare empty one. He shoved whatever he clothes he could in it and unlocked his window. A last glance to the rest of the house, towards his parents, his life, and then he was climbing through, sneakers hitting the grass soundlessly. 

It wasn't as dark as it usually was, and he knows a few people gave him looks, wondering why a 17-something teenager was sprinting on the sidewalk with two backpacks. 

Sapnap's house was white, a stark contrast to the browns of the other houses on the street. He found it endearing, in an odd way, that Sapnap was the brightest thing there. He needed that light right now. 

He should have gone through the window that was sure to be unlocked, rather than knock on the front door like an idiot, but he wasn't thinking, and next thing he knew Sapnap's mother was in front of him, brown eyes wide with confusion and worry. 

"Clay? What happened? Are you alright?" Her voice snapped him out of his panic, and he finally realized where he was, what he was doing.

"I-I'm okay. Is Nick here?" He saw her wince at his voice, he knew it was rough and scratchy.

She pointed towards his room and he stepped into the house, slipping his sneakers off. There were pictures hung along the hallway, some of Sapnap's family, some of him, Sap, and George. A photo of the three of them laughing in the water, one of them on top of the other's shoulders. 

Sapnap's door was the last, black, with a painted on flame. It was open, ever so slightly, and he pushed it, the creaking alerting the boy on the bed of his presence. 

"Dream? What are you-woah dude, are you okay?" Sapnap was on his bed, but stood at the sight of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He let his bags fall, and hugged Sapnap, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. "I-they kicked me out, Pandas. I told them and they kicked me out."

Sapnap pulled back, placing both hands on his shoulders and staring at the tears starting to run down his face, the red mark on his cheek. "Oh baby..." 

Dream let out a sob, and they moved back, falling onto the bed. Sapnap held him as he cried, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words. Another voice soon accompanied his. A British accent, and he realized Sapnap had called George. 

Eventually his sobs subsided and they lay on the bed quietly, silence broken only by the occasional sniffle. 

"M'sorry." He eventually spoke, feeling guilty for making the boys deal with him. 

"There's nothing to apologize for, Dream." George reassured him. He desperately wished the other was there with them. 

"But-"

Sapnap spoke this time. "No buts. I know what's going through your head. And you can stay here." 

"I-"

George again. "Just take the help. We won't let you deny it." 

He sighed, snuggling closer into Sapnap's chest. "Fine. I love you guys."

He felt Sapnap's grin. "I love you too, bro!"

"Love you too, idiot." George's voice was fond. 

Things might be bad now, but he had his boys, and that's all he needed. They'd get better. He knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate the ending but i didn't have a better way to finish it lol


End file.
